Men Like Gods
by Little Did You Know
Summary: Based after 'Conqueror of Shambala' It's A Wild West AU! Ed, Al, and Noah have gone to America to talk with H.G. Wells in Fort Worth Texas to see why his book 'Men Like Gods' is so accurate about Parallel Worlds. They meet many familiar faces along the way and things go great until the Indians attack. It's better than it sounds. Al/Noah and Ed/Win- Rated T Incase
1. Prologue

**GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER  
STORIES! **

**BUT I GOT THIS IDEA WHILE I WAS SICK AND SLEEPING  
AND I WAS LAUGHING IN MY SLEEP!**

**SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT SINCE I HAVE A WRITER'S**  
**BLOCK ON MY OTHER ONES!**

**ENJOY MY AU!**

**Diclaimer:** Little does not own any original characters. All ideas are hers though.

* * *

**Chapter Prologue**

"Winry, you need to stop mopping about those boys." Pinako's voice cut through

her work on some automail joints. She looked up at her, unknowingly that tears

were slipping from her eyes and onto the steel between her hands. "They made

the decision themselves and everything is now alright in Amestris. Be proud of them,

they risked their lives."

Winry nodded and turned her head back to the automail and sat back in her chair.

"I just... I just wish that they... that they'd have taken me with them." Pinako placed

a hand on her shoulder. "And without you I bet they are getting into even more trouble,

about as bad as it was when those _things_ came over here." Winry smiled to herself. That

was probably true.

"Now, take a break from your work, you've been going non-stop for the past four days.

You'll kill yourself without rest. I'll finish this order for you." That was probably what she was

trying to do. Bags hung under her eyes and her hair hung limply against her head. She probably

stunk some as well.

Winry pushed her chair back and stood, stretching. "Fine. I'll sleep, take a shower, and then

it's back to work for me!" Pinako suddenly got a serious look on her face. "No. You are not going

to work on automail for the next four days. You need as much rest as you have lost." Winry

was about to protest but in a very Winry-like move, Pinako picked up a wrench and lightly

tapped her on the head.

"You need to rest and stop worrying about those boys. I know, why don't you go over to

Central and see Elysia for a bit? I'm sure she'd like to see her 'big sister' for a little while."

Winry unconsciously rubbed the spot Pinako hit and nodded silently. "Now head over to your

room and I'll bring up something to it, if you are hungry." Again, Winry nodded and walked from

the room, Pinako watching her, and crossed the hallway to her room. She suddenly realized how

tired she was and did not bother even changing before just falling onto the bed and closing her eyes.

Pinako went downstairs a moment later and came back up with soup that is good either hot

or cold and a cup of water. She went up to Winry's room and stood at the door, giving a knowing

smile. The girl was fast asleep on her stomach, her hands near her head. Pinako quietly moved over

to Winry's bedside table and set the small tray of food down. "Edward... please come home..." She

looked over as Winry whispered in her sleep. Pinako moved her bangs out of her fast softly so as not to

wake her.

"I know you miss them and I'm sure you'd see them soon."

* * *

**OKAY! SHORT PROLOGUE!  
It's just to remind you of everything  
in the movie:**

**"CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALA"**

**If you have not seen it, do not read this.**

**Onto the next chapper!  
**

**Sayonara Baka~!**


	2. Arriving in Fort Worth

**AND ONTO THE BOYS!**

**Just to explain real quick though. **

**This is a Wild West AU that should be in**

**the _PAST_ and before the Wars**

**but I am brining it forward to**

**where it is like the dueling**

**Cowboys you see in movies XD**

**Disclaimer:** Little does not own any original characters. She does own the ideas though.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"So this is Texas." A blond man of nineteen stepped off of a large steam train,

one of his feet clomping onto the burned grass next to the wooden platform station.

His automail one. "No. Fort Worth, Brother." A seventeen year old with slightly tanner

dune hay hair stepped off right behind him as his older brother shielded his eyes from

the hot sun. The blond turned to him. "Fort Worth is in Texas, Al." He laughed, pushing

his younger brother onto the wooden platform.

"Ah, you two must be the Elric Brothers." A man's voice called to them from inside

of the station building. They turned, hoping to see the man who wrote "**Men Like Gods**"

and went by the name of H.G. Wells. They'd come to America in hopes to explore the

newer country and talk to Wells. Noah came with them and was currently staring out

of the window of the train lost in thought. Surprisingly, it ended up being Al who fell

in love with her and she in love with Ed. But she came to realize her love for Al and now

the two were like an awkward couple, having not being able to tell the other they loved them.

Ed chuckled at them.

"You go get Noah out of her thoughts and grab the luggage, I'll go in." the older blond

patted his brother back, noting the blush on his face, and stepped farther onto the platform,

one step louder than the other. He passed under the over hang and opened the door that read

"Station Manager" in dark green paint. Inside was nothing but a tall desk, a dark green couch,

and an older man with graying hair and glasses. The man looked up from his papers. "I got a letter

from Wells saying that he's expecting a German shorty and his brother."

Ed tried his best not to give a reaction. "Well, that is us..." he muttered, scratching the back of

his head. "Then I'll get Rocky to take you to him. You'll need a guide, he's way out of the town

working on his next book." The man chuckled. "He calls it **'The Dream'**. But not only that, the cattle

drive is today. They are brining them here to the Stockyard." Ed nodded. "We'll wait then." He turned

to go, the man getting up from his desk as well. Ed opened the door once again and stepped from

the overhang, seeing Al and Noah standing awkwardly next to each other. Ed sighed, thinking that

the two would probably never tell each other and he'd have to do all of the "cupid" work.

He headed over to them, breaking their silence. "The station manager said that he had to get

someone named 'Rocky' to take us to Wells. He's way outside of the town and he said that there

was something called a 'cattle drive' going on." Al and Noah nodded, picking up their suitcases and

Al handed Ed's to him. All three of them flinched as the train's horn blasted behind them. They turned

as the train started to chug off down the tracks, steam and dust billowing up behind it.

"You three!" The man's voice called to them. They turned once again to see that station manager

coming towards them from a large wood and brick building that read "Bar" over the top of it. "Rocky'll

be coming out in a moment." He stepped onto the platform once again and headed into the station,

plopping down in the chair on the other side of his desk, rustling his papers around as if trying

to figure out where he was on his work. When Ed glanced into the window, he could see that none of the

papers had any writing on them. He shook his head.

Suddenly a heavy wind blew, blowing sand and dust everywhere. Ed closed his eyes against it. "Brother!

Look!" Al called to him. Ed opened his eyes once again and shielded them from the sand and looked

across the the Bar that Al was pointing towards. There was a figure walking towards them, the sand blocking

Ed's view of the figure for a minute. The wind died down a moment later and Ed's eyes widened. Dressed

in tan jeans, a red plaid long sleeved shirt, and a plaid bandana on their head, with blond hair tied in a ponytail

that was about waist length, was a familiar looking woman that was headed towards them.

Ed could almost understand it now. "Rocky" looked exactly like a country...

"Winry!"

* * *

**Hehe, Winry is back in their lives!**

**Will Ed fall in love with this 'Rocky'?**

**Idk yet, I'll have to come up with more **

**ideas XD**

**Onto the next chapper!**

**Sayonara Baka~**


	3. It's All A Train Wreck

**Here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Winry sighed, holding her suitcase in her lap and leaning her head again the

window frame next to her seat on the train. She'd rested for a while and

agreed to go visit Elysia and her mother, Gracia. And now she sat in a wooden

platform chair, thinking about why Ed and Al did not take her with them. She

wondered how they were holding up in a world filled with those flying ships

and no alchemy. She smiled to herself. They were probably getting into heaps

of trouble. She sighed.

And Ed was probably busting up his automail with Al berating him like usual.

It's been only a year since then, surprisingly, and Winry hasn't seen the new

Capitol City. The larger graveyard, and the newer buildings. Then she smiled

at another thought. And the new baby on the way for Riza and Roy. She had to

admit, everyone saw it coming. Winry only found out when Riza came for a visit

two months ago, brining news of the wedding with she and Roy, and the pregnancy

three months after that. Five months in now and Roy has made it to where

she can not come to work or hold a gun until their baby was two years old.

Same old Roy at least.

But everything has changed in the past year. Because of the incident at Capitol,

and other places in Amestris, Winry has had more work to do on automail and do

more automail surgeries so that people could use and learn how to use them.

She was snapped from her thoughts as her suitcase started to slide from her lap and

she caught it quickly before it could hit the floor.

Suddenly, there was a scream and an explosion that sounded like it was in front of

them. Winry's eyes widened and she turned, no one was in the compartment with her,

beside the teenager girl huddle two seats behind. Winry dropped her suitcase and

moved over to the window, pushing it down to stick her head out and look. She gasped

in horror. The train was speeding up and the bridge ahead was... gone. Completely gone.

Bits and pieces dropped into the abyss below.

"MAMMA!" the girl behind her screamed Knowing that death was possibly on the line,

Winry left her suitcase and, balancing from the speed, ran over to the girl. "Get up."

she ordered. "We have to get out." The girl didn't answer so Winry put her arms around

the girl's shoulders and heaved her upwards, surprised by how light she was. Winry dragged

her over to the door to the compartment and slid it open. Her eyes widened more but a

determined look crossed her face. The gap was close.

"Hold on." She murmured to the girl, and judging the distance to the dusty ground, she jumped.

The girl screamed as Winry hit the ground hard, rolling and skidding. She let go of the girl,

who stopped against the ground before she did, having less momentum. but Winry kept going

towards the cliff. The horn on the train blasted loudly just as the engine went over the edge, along

with the rest of the train. An explosion sounded below, but Winry kept skidding, right to the

edge of the cliff. Her hands scrabble desperately against the ground, trying to find purchase before

she completely went over.

But she didn't stop and went right over, her fingers digging into the soft soil as she clung with

her legs hanging down behind her. "Help me!" she cried out. The girl's face appeared over the

edge and stuck a hand towards Winry. She grasped the girl's forearm but still clung to the soil with

one hand, incase the girl could not take her weight. The girl's eyes were wide and tears cut through the

dirt stains on her cheeks. She tried to pull her up but Winry was too heavy for her. She wouldn't let go

of the larger girl though, even when her feet started to slip on the soil. "Let go, or both of us wont

make it." Winry murmured.

The girl shook her head. "You saved me, I have to save you." She cried. The soil underneath Winry's

hand suddenly crumbled and fell into the abyss below. Winry slipped more, now with only one hand

clinging onto the girl's arm. The girl was sliding over now to. "Let go, or I will." Winry commanded. Once

again, the girl shook her head. "I'll be fine." Winry smiled. The girl's eyes widened. "T-Tell me your name.

s-so I can thank you."

"Winry. Winry Rockbell." Winry smiled and let go.

* * *

**Wow... that was slightly sad.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPPER TO FIND**

**OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO WINRY! **

**She couldn't have survived that though, right? XD**

**Sayonara Baka~**


End file.
